smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"Life without friends is unsmurfable." Smurfette is one of the main characters that appear in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Smurfette was created by Gargamel out of blue clay and by casting a spell on it into the form of a Smurf. She was then commanded to lure all the Smurfs to him. She originally had short black hair and the Smurfs simply ignored her, except for Hero, who treated her with love and respect, making her begin to wish she was a real Smurf. When she told the Smurfs she was working for Gargamel at her trial, after she tried to flood the village. Papa Smurf soon performed a magical spell on her that changed her appearance. During the first year of her life as a Smurf, she adapted to living in physical form and started to make friends with the other Smurfs and later started to have a relationship with Hero, which lasted for several months, she then began hoping Hero would eventually ask her to be his wife, that is until Hero met his Mirror of Opposition-created female counterpart Wonder Smurfette and all his affections went towards her, causing her relationship with him to dwindle. 5 years later, she was Wonder's matron of honor at her wedding to Hero and even though she was left heartbroken, she couldn't help but feel happy for her friends. Exactly one year after the wedding, her amorous affections for Hero had resurfaced, which caused her to act strange around him. It started with her having constant intimate dreams of Hero and eventually she had an increase in hormones, and two noticeable changes to her appearance upon direct contact with Hero, when he was taking her to the hospital to be tested. She was then purged of these feelings by expending her mating energies upon a lifelike doll of Hero that Tailor had made. The result was that her chest had remained. 5 years into Hero and Wonder's marriage, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had chosen her along with Hero, Hawkeye, Hefty, Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission. but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Hefty, Brainy and Fergus. She then continued to live a single life up until the point where Wonder passed away and Hero almost took his own life by throwing himself into the fires of Mount Vesmurfius. She then told Hero that she would stand-by him and help him get back up on his feet. She and Hero then spent 10 years in a relationship before they decided to get married. 5 years into the marriage, she had her first child, and Hero's second, a daughter, who they named Miracle. Which they raised with tender love and care up until the point she became an independent adult Smurf. She was the only female in the village until she was joined by Wonder, Sassette, the now-Smurf Vexy, then by Nanny and finally by 97 magically-created Smurfettes many years later. On most occasions, she is able to defend herself, and she will confront Azrael all by herself whenever he and Gargamel find them in the forest. Personality Like her cartoon show counterpart, she can be very emotional and very sensitive at times, crying whenever something goes wrong. She is independent and she hates when the Smurfs try to do things for her or insist on protecting her (except Hero). She hates getting dirty and she enjoys babysitting Oracle Smurf and eventually her own daughter. Before Wonder was created, she had a strong relationship with Hero as she thought he was the Smurf of her dreams, and had high hopes that she would eventually become his wife, but she was left heartbroken after Hero got married to Wonder, but besides this she remains close friends with both of them. Her dream of marrying Hero eventually came true when they were in their elder years. Role in the Village Her role in the village tends to be that of a nurturer, tending to flowers that grow in her garden as well as to Oracle Smurf, the Smurflings and later to her own daughter Miracle. She also occasionally works as a nurse at the Smurf Village Infirmary when necessary. She also has a wonderful singing voice, which was revealed when she sang a song called "Wide Awake" at the Village Summer Talent Show. Relationships Wonder -- Her best friend. Hero -- Her former love interest. He was the only Smurf to treat her with respect when she first arrived in the village as a pawn created by Gargamel. When they were in their elder years the two soon got married after she supported Hero through the hard times after Wonder's passing. Miracle -- Her daughter, who she had with Hero, 5 years after their wedding. Papa Smurf '-- Her adopted father, as he acts like one towards her. 'Oracle Smurf -- Sometimes treated as her own child as she spends most of her free time babysitting and being very protective of him. Saviour -- Her goddaughter. Sassette -- Her adopted younger sister. The Smurflings -- Her adopted younger brothers. Gargamel -- Her creator, she was created to lure the Smurfs to him, but failed to do so. Appearance When she was created by Gargamel, she had short messy black hair, wore a simple white dress, a flat white pair of shoes, and a Smurf hat. After she was transformed by Papa Smurf, she had long blond hair, longer eyelashes, a frilly white flower-shaped dress, a pair of high heels and a Smurf hat. After the events of the story "Smurfette's Crazy Love", she started wearing a bra as part of her everyday dress. When she was pregnant with her daughter Miracle, she wore a long white robe throughout the later stages of the pregnancy because her dresses were too small for her to wear. For her role as Snow White in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs" she wore peasant rags and a pair of clogs during the early stages of the play and during the later stages, wore a dress consisting of a blue top half with puffy shoulders along with a long yellow skirt piece. Voice Actor(s) Her desired voice actress would be Katy Perry, who voiced the character in the 2011'' Smurfs movie along with its 2013 sequel, ''The Smurfs 2. She would also be the characters singing voice. Trivia *The reason why Smurfette likes Hero slightly more than the other Smurfs, is because he was the only Smurf to treat her with love and respect, when she arrived in the village as a pawn created by Gargamel. *The dress she wore as Wonder's matron of honor to her wedding is similar to the one she wore at Woody and Laconia's wedding in the special "Smurfily Ever After". *Her ability to defend herself is taken from her counterpart in the 2011'' Smurfs movie.'' *Amongst her fellow Smurfettes, she and Wonder are the only ones with breasts. *She is revealed to be a painter in the mini-story "Smurfette's Artistry". Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Magically created characters Category:Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Mothers Category:Smurfs Category:Hero's generation Smurfs